Blog użytkownika:Samotny smoczy jedziec/opowieść o chłopcu który został wychowany przez smoki
krótkie info przepraszam za tak długo musieliście czekać ale nie było czasu Przepraszam za każde błędy ortograficznie i językowe * Czkawka ma protezę * nie wiem czy czkawka i astrid będą razem * resztę dowiedzie się w opku *Szczerbatek ma cały ogon Prolog Wieczór był przepiękny lecz nie to zwróciło uwagę mieszkańców Berk jak co wieczór przygotowywali się do obrony wioski a przed kim? Oczywiście przed smokami od wielu setek lat wioska jest atakowana przez tę bestie a czemu ludzie się nie wynieśli? To proste są wikingami walka to ich żywią a śmierć to ryzyko zawodowe. Pięć lat temu urodził się syn stoicka Ważkiego lecz był inny od pozostałych nie miał mięśni jak smark i był chudy jak patyk lecz miał niezwykły dar o który miał się niedługo dowiedzieć. Czkawka tak nazywał się chłopczyk był wyśmiewany przez rówieśników a przez resztę wioski nie zauważalny często chodził głodny bo nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi oprócz kowala pyskacza lecz tę miał zbyt mało czasu dla chłopca więc najwięcej czasu przesiadywał w lesie nie bał się smoków jak inni miał dziwne przeczucie że nic mu nie grozi od tych przeklętych bestii. Wracał jak zawsze do domu kiedy został przewrócony przez smarka razem z bandą której należeli Astrid dziewczynka o blond włosach jej rodzina zginała kilka tygodni temu, Szpadka i Mieczyk Bliźniaki niezbyt dobrze rozwinięte można powiedzieć nawet że są debilami i Śledzik największy kujon w wiosce podobno przeczytał już całą księgę smoków. Astrid: A kogo my tu mamy! Szpadka: Czkawkę największego pogromce smoków! Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem nawet nie zauważy kiedy ich ofiara zdążyła uciec kierunku kuźni lecz wtedy rozpoczął się atak smoków. Czkawka chodź próbował się ukryć został zauważony przez nocną furie która obserwowała całe zajście i postanowiła pomoc chłopcu który nie miał życia na wyspie. Gdy bitwa rozpoczęła się na dobre zaatakowała najbliższy dom i następnie zanurkowała stronę czkawki który nie miał pojęcia że stał się kolejnym celem najgroźniejszego smoka który żyje na świecie. Furia wylądowała przed chłopcem i przyjrzała mu się dokładne wikingowie jak i smoki na tą chwile przestały walczyć stoick zauważył czarnego smoka obok swojego syna lecz był za daleko by coś zrobić wtedy furia złapała go i zbiła się w powietrze gdzie zgniła oczom mieszkańców wioski. Smoki odleciały przez żadnych łupów a wikingowie cieszyli się z tak małych strat czkawka według ich nie był nic wart więc po co się będą im przejmować. Porwaniem czkawki przejęły się tylko dwie osoby pierwszą był pyskacz który lubił tego chłopaka a drugą była astrid bo zrozumiała że dokuczanie czkawce wcale nie było zbyt miłe. Ojciec miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie iż swój syn zawsze tak było po śmierci valki jego żony nie miał ani za grosz zainteresowania co się dzieje czkawką. Furia leciała szybko czkawka próbował się jej wyrwać lecz kiedy zauważył jak wysoko jest przestał dalej się bał tego co go spotka a gdy ból spowodowany przez łapy smoka stał się już nie do zniesienia jęknął cicho lecz smok usłyszał i go puścił chłopak zaczął spadać do zimnego oceanu lecz smok zanurkował i znalazł się pod chłopakiem który spadł mu na grzbiet. Wtedy czkawka domyślił się że furia nie chce mu zrobić krzywdy i dba o jego wygodę i bezpieczeństwo. Smok a raczej smoczyca leciała stronę smoczego sanktuarium gdzie miała młode o które musi zadbać lecz teraz będzie miała o jedną budzie więcej do nakarmienia. Kiedy już dolatywali do wielkiego lodowca furia wleciała w tunel po niewielkim czasie wleciała do olbrzymiej groty gdzie było pełno smoków różnych gatunków znanych czkawce i tych które widział pierwszy raz na oczy. Smok nie zastanawiał się od razu poleciała do swojej jaskini i wylądowała rzuciła okiem na chłopaka który rozglądał się rozkojarzony czkawka zauważył spojrzenie furii i domyślił się ze ma z jej zejść więc szybko niej zeskoczył co zakończyło się upadkiem a furia wybuchła śmiechem. Czkawka stanął na równe nogi dopiero teraz zauważył drugą furie była mniejsza od pierwszej która dalej śmiała się z niego chłopak domyślił się że to jest jej młode a smok który go porwał jest tak naprawdę samicą. Czkawka pomyślał sobie że waśnie został pośmiewiskiem dla najgroźniejszych smoka jaki żyje ale czemu on jeszcze żyje podobno nocne furie niosą tylko śmierć i zniszczenie? Furia: Przepraszam lecz pierwszy raz widziałam człowieka który spada ze smoka. Czkawkę zamurowało waśnie smok coś do niego powiedział a może się przesłyszał? Lecz oczy smoka mówiły że jednak nie czyli one umią mówić nie wiele myśląc odezwał się zanim ugryź się w język. Czkawka: Umiesz mówić?! Furie ubawiło tę pytanie przyjrzała się chłopakowi który wyglądał jakby widział gadającego smoka tę porównanie jeszcze bardziej ubawiło smoczyce i jej młode. Furia: Tak umiem mówić każdy smok umie tylko wy ludzie nas nie rozumiecie nie znacie smoczej mowy. Czkawka: To dlaczego was rozumiem? Furia: Niektórzy z was rozumieją lecz ty jesteś pierwszy który nie chce nas zabijać. Czkawka: Aha do dla tego mnie porwałaś? Furia: tak jakby obserwowałam wyspie od rana wszyscy cię wyśmiewali i wtedy postanowiłam cię porwać żebyś miał spokój od tych ludzi. Czkawka: Aha dziękuje ci. Po tych słowach furia poszła do swojego młodego a czkawka nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty usiadł w koncie i wyjął swój notes zaczął rysować furie która waśnie się położyła i odpoczywała po długim losie. Kochał rysować pyskacz oraz miejscowa szamanka która czasem oglądała jego prace mówili że miał do tego prawdziwy talent gdy miał już szkic zaczął cieniować smoka gdy już kończył dopiero zauważył że smoczycy nigdzie nie ma a młode przygląda mu się bacznie pewnie nigdy nie widział człowieka pomyślał chłopak i już miał dokańczać działo kiedy poczuł silne uderzenie wiatru mimowolnie rzucił okiem na wyjście z jaskini gdzie wylądowała większa furia lecz czkawka stracił zainteresowanie i wrócił do rysowania. Furia weszła do środka w paszczy trzymała ryby przeznaczone dla młodego i chłopca widziała że jest chudy i była pewna że dziś nic nie jadł podeszła do niego i położyła dwa dorodne łososie chłopak przyjrzał się rybą jakby nie wiedział co ma o ich myśleć. Furia: To dla ciebie pewnie nic dziś nie jadłeś. Czkawka: Dziękuje lecz surowe ryby mi szkodzą. Furia przyjrzała się rybą i strzeliła bardzo blisko plazmą co skutkowało że ryby się podbiegły ale się nie spaliły czkawka jeszcze raz podziękował smoczycy i zaczął jeść tym czasie furia przyjrzała się rysunkowi chłopaka który był skończony. Furia: ładnie rysujesz. Czkawka: Pyskacz i szamanka też tak mówili gdy oglądali moje prace. Furia: A ojciec i matka? Czkawka: Matka zmarła rok po moim porodzie na jakąś chorobę a ojciec się mną nie interesuje. Furia żałowała chłopaka widziała jak do niego się odnosili inni jego wieku lecz nie miała pojęcia że ojciec nie zwracał na niego uwagi a matkę stracił. Postanowiła pomoc mu nauczy go wszystkiego o smokach i spróbuje zatopić jego matkę wie że jest to nie możliwie lecz jest nocną furią a one lubią trudne zadania. Mijały kolejne dni czkawka cały czas przekonywał się do smoków nie bał ich się od urodzenia lecz nie miał do ich zaufania jak one do niego. Furie która go porwała nazwał błyskawica a jej młode z który się najbardziej się przyjaźnił i dogadywał nazwał szczerbatek. Błyskawica mówiła że to przez to że są tym samym wieku i dla tego się lepiej dogadują iż z innymi smokami już teraz matka szczerbola wiedziała że z tej dziwniej pary stanie się coś naprawdę nawykłego smok i człowiek będą się przyjaźnić aż po śmierć. Rozdział I Mija dziesięć lat od porwania czkawki na wyspie zwanej berk nikt o im nie pamięta lecz nawet tu doszły opowieści o smoczym jeźdźcu który lata na nieznanym smoku i ratuje tę gady wielu ludzi nie chce wierzyć w tę bajki lecz fakty są inne. Przez tę czas na wyspie nic się nie zmieniło co jakiś czas smoki atakują wyspie lecz ataki są rzadkie i najczęściej nie ma dużo zniszczeń. Za kilka naście tygodni ma się odbyć smocze szkolenie na które są zapisani smark, astrid, śledzik i bliźniaki szpadka i mieczyk a prowadzić będzie pyskacz. Jako Astrid Już nie długo smocze szkolenie jestem gotowa ćwiczyłam ciężko lecz wiem że je wygram tylko obawiam się smarka jako jedyny dorównuje mi walce ze smokami. Z innych wysp docierają rożne opowieści o smoczym jeźdźcu który lata na czarnym smoku nieznanego gatunku ma być niepokonanym wojownikiem który bez litości zabija każdego który stanie mu na drodze według opowieści nosi czarną zbroje która przypomina łuski jego smoka nie raz lata z nimi drugi taki sam smok. Lecz to nie koniec wielu ze światków twierdzi że rozmawia że smokami i je rozumie nikt nie wie skąd się wiązł na świecie może to duch albo zjawa? Dobra koniec zaraz wyruszamy na poszukiwania smoczego leża chodź nie przeszłam jeszcze szkolenia mogę płynąć ze wojownikami na tą niebezpieczną wyprawie za zgodą wódzia. Jako Czkawka dziś jest dziesiąta rocznica porwania mnie z rodzinnej wyspy lecz tam nic nie znaczyłem nawet nie miałem rodzinny lecz to się zmieniło gdy porwała mnie błyskawica. Stałem się jakby jej drugim młodym a ona moją matką a szczerbatek bratem smoki stały się moimi przyjaciółmi na których mogę liczyć a one na mnie ratuje je z każdej wyspy przez co narobiłem sobie wrogów takich jak dagur albo albert ale zawsze ich pokonuje dzięki smokom obaj chcą wiedzieć jak się je tresuje lecz ja im nigdy tego nie zdradzie. Stałem się jakby żywą legendą ludzie nazywają mnie różnymi przydomkami np. Smoczy jeździec, Obrońca smoków, Smoczy brat czy latający szaleniec to ostatnie trochę dziwne ale co poradzić na ludzką wyobraźnie? Wykułem sobie zbroje do latania przypomina łuski smoka i maskę która zasłania moją twarz przez ludźmi i dodatkowo chroni podczas szybkich lotów. Do obrony lub ataku mam wysuwany miecz który dzięki ślinie koszmara pomocnika się zapala razem z mordką staliśmy się nie rozłączni czy w walce czy zabawie zawsze jeden na drugie może polegać. Teraz przygotowuje się do dłuższego lotu może trzy może cztery dni lecę kierunku innego leża gdzie dokonała się walka z czerwoną śmiercią której straciłem pół nogi lecz to było trzy lata temu teraz już nauczyłem się żyć z protezom. Jak już mówiłem w tą wyprawie razem ze mną i szczebolem leci matka która nigdzie nas samych nie puszcza wichura (nocna furia) chciała z nami lecieć lecz odradziłem jej to nie lubię jej narażać a im nas mniej tym bardziej jesteśmy nie zauważeni. Za chwile wylatujemy jesteśmy gotowi siadłem na mordę i wystartowaliśmy nasz cel był daleko lecz tym się nie przejmuje kocham być w powietrzu wtedy czuje się naprawdę wolny. Lecieliśmy kilka godzin nic ciekawego się nie działo niebo było bez chmurne lecz czułem że taka pogoda się nie utrzyma nagle odezwał się szczerb. Szczerb: Zbliża się sztorm i to dość mocny. Ja:Jesteś pewny? Nie powiem sztorm trochę niszczy moje plany i robi spore opóźnienie bo musi go gdzieś przeczekać a najbliższa wyspa to jest berk z wiadomych przyczyn nie chce tam wracać jak na razie. Błyskawica: Szczerb ma racje sztorm się zbliża musimy gdzieś go przeczekać. Ja: Najbliższa wyspa to berk znacie moje zdanie na temat tej wyspy. Błyskawica: Znam dobre miejsce na tej wyspie jest tam jaskinia a ludzie się tam nie zapuszczają. Ja: No dobrze to prowadź. Lecieliśmy jak najszybciej już teraz pogoda zaczęła się zmieniać furie miały racje zbierał się sztorm i to mocny gdy widzieliśmy już zarys wyspy zaczęło padać deszcz był lodowaty i cały czas zbierał na sile. Furię wylądowały przed jaskinią mało co było widać deszcz zasłaniał świat a wiatr był bardzo silny już teraz wiedziałem że to największy sztorm jaki widziałem w życiu. Wbiegliśmy do jaskini byłem cały przemoczony i było mi strasznie zimno mordka położył się i podniósł skrzydło zapraszających geście od razu poszedłem do niego i się wtuliłem jego ciepły brzuch on nakrył mnie skrzydłem momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno niedługo po tym zasnąłem. Jako Astrid Płynęliśmy kilka dni dalej szukając leża pogoda nam dopisywała aż nagle przyszło załamanie i potężny sztorm wiatr był silny widziałam jak na drugim statku łamie się maszt. Wszyscy pracowali ciężko by utrzymać statek na dobrym kursie nie mogliśmy zboczyć z kursu inaczej nadziejemy się na skały to było najgorsze miejsce gdzie mógł nas zaatakować sztorm. Wiele statków w tym przesmyku zatonęło a my mogliśmy być kolejnymi ofiarami podwodnych skał które tu się znajdują. Kolejna fala uderzyła okręt zrobiło mi się nie dobrze każda kolejna fala jest jakby silniejsza ludzie krzyczeli przy wiosłach miałam podbiegać do swojego gdy stało się najgorsze. Kolejna fala po uderzeniu w statek napiła go na skalę okręt był zniszczony tam gdzie było moje stanowisko została wielka dziura wielu ludzi zginęło przez uderzenie znalazłam się w wodzie słyszałam krzyki rannych i topiących się ludzi wiedziałam że żaden z pozostałych okrętów nam nie pomoże musiałam wydostać się z wody poczułam silne uderzenie w głowie i ciemność. Jako Czkawka Obudziłem się chwile myślałem czemu jest jeszcze ciemno aż przypomniało mi się że przecież mordka nakrył mnie skrzydłem więc zacząłem go budzić lecz śpioch nawet nie myślał o staniu więc podjąłem próbę wyczołgania się z pod jego skrzydła która się udało po dłuższym czasie. Od razu zauważyłem brak obecności matki lecz się nie przejąłem wiedziałem że zawsze przed świtem rusza na polowanie była najlepszym łowcą ryb ze smoków jakich znam. Sztorm się skończył więc lecimy dalej na smoczą wyspie gdzie jest leże czy smoki są bezpieczne chodź było wiele wypraw prawie każda skończyła się klęska do wyspy można dopłynąć tylko przez wąski przesmyk który jest najeżony przez podwodne skały wiele okrętów zostało na ich na wieki. Usłyszałem lądowanie smoka i poczułem uderzenie wiadru na skórze i do jaskini weszła błyskawica z rybami na śniadanie sama pewnie już jadła. Ja: Hej mamo jak tam polowanie? Błyskawica: witaj a jak zawsze udanie kiedy stałeś? Ja: a jakiś czas temu. Błyskawica rzuciła jeszcze okiem na śpiocha który dalej chrapał w najlepsze po tym podała mi dwa dorodne halibuty tę ryby były rzadkie ale bardzo pysznie jak zawsze nabiłem je na kij i błyskawica strzeliła plazmą nad rybami które się upiekły. Strzał obudził szczerba który od razu wyczuł ryby i zaczął się za nimi rozglądać uśmiechnąłem się on nigdy się nie zmieni ale za to go lubię. Po śniadaniu i niewielkim przygotowaniu siadłem na mordkę i polecieliśmy kierunku smoczej wyspy kiedy przelatywałem na wioską ktoś zaczął krzyczeć na alarm muszę tu kiedy wrócić i ich przekonać do smoków lecz wiem że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie. Jako Astrid Obudziłam się na jakieś plaży usiadłam byłam sama musiałam mieć dużo szczęścia że fale rzuciły mnie na tą plaże lecz co z tego nie mam broni, jedzenia i wody więc najnadobniej zginie z pragnienia albo zabiją mnie smoki jeszcze jakbym wiedziała gdzie jestem. Stałam byłam ranna lecz nie zwracając na ból zaczęłam przeszukiwać plaże lecz każdym kolejnym krokiem robiłam się coraz słabsza. Końcu usiadłam na jakimś kamieniu muszę nabrać sił a może zabije mnie tym czasie smok i będzie po problemie i znów straciłam przytomność. Jako Czkawka Dolatywaliśmy do smoczej wyspy słońce już zachodziło mamy jesień więc i są krótkie dni wylądowaliśmy na wschodniej plaży do leża zajrzymy jutro dziś jest zbyt późno poszedłem nazbierać drewna na ognisko a błyskawica jak zawsze poleciała na ryby mordka miał pilnować miejsca sam wymyślił tę zadanie dla siebie. Nazbierałem wystarczająco drewna na dwa dni bo tyle tu zostaniemy mordka podpalił ognisko swoją plazmą wtedy przyleciała matka miała więcej ryb niż zwykle. Ja: O widzie że dziś zjemy razem. Błyskawica: Ja już jadłam a jutro poluje szczerb więc przyniosłam dla ciebie śniadanie bo jutro możesz się nie doczekać. Zacząłem śmiać się z miny mordki błyskawica miała racje mogłem bym się nie doczekać śniadania które miałby złapać mordka. Szczerb: Ej wcale nie jestem takim złym łowcą! Ja: Nie jesteś lecz znając ciebie to zamiast śniadania byłby obiad. Po tym zdaniu nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem a razem ze mną matka szczerbol oczywiście się obraził jak to on byłem pewny że dziś będę spał z błyskawicą lecz nie przeszkadza mi to. Jako Astrid Znów obudziłam się było już ciemno lecz coś się zmieniło widziałam światło od ogniska lecz było dość daleko. Wiedziałam że to jest moja szansa na ratunek zebrałam wszystkie siły jakie jeszcze posiadałam i stałam od razu zakręciło mi się w głowie. Pomału ruszyłam przed siebie nie obchodziło mnie kim może być osoba która tam jest i odpoczywa że może mieć niezbyt przyjacielskie stosunek do mnie lecz wole zginąć od miecza niż umierać tu sama kilka dni. Każdym krokiem byłam bliżej lecz też słabłam chciałam krzyknąć lecz mógł mnie nie usłyszeć więc szłam dalej każdy krok był dla mnie jak bieg na wiele mil lecz nie mogłam się podać nie teraz już byłam tak blisko chyba mnie zauważył upadłam nic więcej nie pamiętam. Jako Czkawka Siedziałem i rozmawiałem z błyskawicą na temat legend smoków wtedy mordka wydał ostrzegawczy mrukniecie popatrzałem się to stronę gdzie on zobaczyłem postać która się przewraca nie wiele myśląc ruszyłem tamtym kierunku smoki zostały jako zabezpieczenie pleców. Gdy byłem już blisko zauważyłem że nieznajomy jest dziewczyną była nieprzytomna więc zabrałem ją na ręce i wróciłem do obozu. Furie przyjrzały się nieznajomej dopiero teraz przy płasku ogniska zauważyłem że ma blond włosy i była bardzo ładna lecz niestety bardzo poraniona na całym ciele musiała bardzo dużo przejść ostatnich dniach. Błyskawica: Co z nią? Ja: Nie wiem jest mocno poraniona i nie przytomna musiała bardzo dużo przejść ostatnich dniach. Błyskawica: Skoda jej ale dasz radę jej pomoc? Ja: Tu jej nie pomogę musimy wrócić do domu. Błyskawica: To jutro wracamy a teraz zrób to co możesz. Dorzuciłem gałęzi do ognia by było więcej widać po czym zaprałem się za opatrywanie jej ran najpoważniejszą miała na ręce po prawie całe ramie było przecięte. Oczyściłem je wodą wiedziałem że z ta ranna będzie ciężko do zagojenia i przez długi czas będzie miała duże trudności z prawą ręką . Zaprałem bandaż i zacząłem owijać ranne działałem pomału by opatrunek był dobrze zrobiony i nie uciskał zbyt mocno ranne gdy był skończony zabrałem się za opatrywanie innych ran które nie potrzebowały tyle uwagi jak tamta. Było już późno jak skończyłem zrobiło się naprawdę zimno zaprałem dwa koce jeden z ich położyłem na ziemi i przeniosłem na niego dziewczynę a drugim przykryłem ją dorzuciłem do ognia podszedłem do błyskawicy bo mordka dalej był obrażony i oparłem się o nią. Ja: Dalej nie rozumiem jak ona wylądowała na tej wyspie. Błyskawica: Jak byłam na rybach widziałam kilka desek więc jest taka możliwość że płynęła z jakąś wyprawą na poszukiwanie leża i statek zatonął podczas sztormu. Ja: Czyli zabija smoki to mogą być problemy jak trafi na naszą wyspie. Błyskawica: Nie martw się będzie dobrze. Patrzyłem w niebo było czyste jak nigdy lecz powietrzu czuć zbliżającą się zimie dziwnie że teraz wikingowie wypłynęli na poszukiwanie leża pewnie tylko ona ocalała z całej załogi lecz co ona tam robiła widać że jest najprawdopodobniej moim wieku. Poczułem zmęczenie więc wtuliłem się w ciepły brzuch furii i zasnąłem. Obudziła mnie matka było przed świtem wiedziałem że zawsze o tej godzinie staje ale przynajmniej nie będę musiał się wyczołgiwać spod skrzydła szczerba. Stałem i przywitałem się z nią a niedługo po tym odleciała na polowanie a ja sprawdziłem co z nieznajomą lecz nie było poprawy dalej była nie przytomna wiedziałem że obiła się o śmierć i potrzebuje odpoczynku. Nie mając nic do roboty poszedłem pobiegać bo jakieś godzinie wróciłem do obozu omyłem się i podszedłem do nieznajomej była na pół przytomna wiec szybko złapałem ze bukłak z wodą i bardzo pomału ją napoiłem znów straciła przytomność lecz byłem już bardziej spokojny była jakąś nadzieje że przeżyje chodź niewielka. Pół godziny później wróciła matka z rybami jak zawsze plazmą upiekła mi dwie które zjadłem po śniadaniu zacząłem szykować się do podróży dziękowałem bogom że zabrałem siodło dla błyskawicy. Zabrałem nieznajomą na ręce i położyłem ją na błyskawice następnie zabezpieczyłem linką by nie spadła i sam siadłem na szczerbka który dalej był obrażony lecz wiedziałem że na razie nie będzie jego zemsty za bardzo liczył się czas. Błyskawica: To lećmy i szybciej tym lepiej. Ja: Masz racje nie marnujmy czasu. Wystartowaliśmy od razu skierowaliśmy się kierunku naszej wyspy wiatr nam sprzyjał więc jest nadzieja że dolecimy tam przed zachodem słońca. Lot mijał spokojnie lecieliśmy spokojnym tempie by smoki się nie zmęczyły zbyt szybko wiedziałem z doświadczenia że spokojniejszy lot daje lepszy rezultat od szybkiego lotu na złamanie karku lecz chodź lecieliśmy do przodu zacząłem się nudzić nagle usłyszałem ciche śpiew błyskawicy. Błyskawica: Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika Powiadam, powiadam, '' Smocze Dziecię Nadchodzi Moc głosu starożytna duszę Nordów przenika ''Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa Poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Nie znałem tej pieśni a żadnej legendzie nie było nic podobnego chyba że nie opowiedziała mi o tej lecz tu nadchodzi pytanie dlaczego o niej nie opowiedziała? Dalej myślałem nad tą pieśnią jak się lekko oddalimy od błyskawicy to się dopytam szczerba może będzie wiedzieć. Długo na okazje nie musiałem czekać mordka lego oddalił się od matki więc teraz albo nigdy. Ja: Co śpiewała parę min temu błyskawica? Szczerb: Nie mam pojęcia pierwszy raz to słyszałem miałem o to samo cię spytać. Ciekawość robiła się coraz większa końcu gdy znów wyrównywaliśmy lot z matką nie wytrzymałem musiałem się dowiedzieć o co chodzi z tą pieśnią. Ja: Co to za pieśń którą śpiewałaś? Błyskawica spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem zawsze go używała jak chciała coś ukryć rzadko umiałem go wytrzymać lecz tym razem muszę się dowiedzieć. Walka trwała długo każdą minutą byłem pewniejszy że tym razem wygram i udało się matka odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała znów na mnie lecz inaczej bardziej cieplej i przyjemniej. Błyskawica: To stara pieśń nie wiadomo jak stara wiele setek lat temu wszystkie smoki ją znały lecz to się zmieniło i teraz tylko nieliczne znają ją. Ja: Ale czemu jej nie uczycie młodszych smoków? Błyskawica: Bo nowe pokolenia smoków nie chcą się jej uczuć po opowiada o dzielnym wojowniku który ma kiedyś przybyć i połączyć dwa światy ludzi i smoków. Ja: Aha opowiedz więcej o niej. Błyskawica: Ma być człowiekiem lecz nie zwyczajnym będzie miał smoczą krew a smoki zrobią dla niego wszystko. Ale jak człowiek może mieć smoczą krew jak to jest w ogóle możliwie. Może z tych przyczyn legenda i pieśń poszły w nie pamięć. Lecieliśmy dalej w cichy chyba każdy miał coś do przemyślenia zastanawiałem się na kilkoma problemami które muszę kiedyś rozwiązać by doprowadzić do pokoju miedz ludźmi a smokami szukałem jakiś augmentów by jej wykorzystać do przekonania choćby tej nieznajomej. Rozdział II Dolecieliśmy do naszej wyspy było coś po zachodzie słońca furia wylądowały przed naszą jaskinią siadłem z mordki i podszedłem do błyskawicy i zdjąłem z niej nieznajomą i zaniosłem ją do środka i położyłem na łózko kiedyś zbudowałem sobie je lecz go nie używam. Przykryłem ją kocem po czym wróciłem do smoków zdjąłem z ich siodła by mogły odpocząć lecz wiedziałem że są nie zmęczone były furiami a tę gatunek smoków był bardzo wytrzymały oraz najgroźniejsze według wikingów. Od razu błyskawica poleciała na ryby a mordka do innych smoków a ja zostałem sam nie licząc dziewczyny która dalej była nie przytomna siadłem na kamieniu wyjąłem swój notes z nudy zacząłem rysować zębacza bo niedługim czasie do jaskini weszła wichura często mnie odwiedzała gdy wrócę z wyprawy była ciekawa świata oraz przygód. Wichura: Witaj czkawka co tak szybko wróciliście? Ja: Witaj trafiliśmy na nią. Pokazałem rekom na łózko i nieznajomą wichura dopiero teraz zauważyła że ktoś tam leży chwile się jej przyglądała a następnie odwróciła wzrok na mnie. Wichura: Kto to jest? Ja: A żebym wiedział, kiedy rozbiliśmy obóz na smoczej wyspie i podpaliliśmy ognisko podeszła do nas po czym upadła i straciła przytomność była ranna więc opatrzyłem jej ranne i następnego dnia wróciliśmy do domu. Wichura: Ale jak ona się tam dostała? Ja: Błyskawica mówiła że okolicach widziała deski więc najpodobniej płynęła z jakąś wyprawą szukającą leża i zatopił ich sztorm i tylko ona przeżyła. Wichura znów przyjrzała się jej wiedziała co to oznacza że ona zabija smoki jej oczach widziałem smutek. Smoki pragną pokoju lecz wikingowie tego nie rozumieją do ich smoki są tylko stworzone do zabijania i waśnie w tym problem jak ich przekonać że tę stworzenia mają uczucia oraz są bardzo przyjacielskie? Wichura: Skoda taka młoda a już zabójczyni. Ja: Tego nie wiemy może jeszcze żadnego nie zabiła. Nie wiem czy robię sobie jakąś nadzieje albo jej najbardziej denerwuje mnie że nic o niej nie wiem zabrałem ją na wyspie i co teraz? Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł znałem doskonale wichurę była dobrym zwiadowcą oraz umiała nie rzucać się w oczy co będzie potrzebne do tego zadania. Ja: Wichura mam prośbę. Wichura: jaką? Ja: Ktoś musi ją mieć na oku jak się obudzi a twoje zdolności pasują do tego zadania. Wichura: A czemu nie trochę zabawy nie zaszkodzi nikomu. Ja: Dzięki wiesz nie chce by kręciła się po wyspie nie wiemy jakie będzie miała podeście do nas. Wichura: Rozumiem możesz być spokojny mi nie zniknie z oczu. Po tym jeszcze chwile rozmawialiśmy końcu poleciała do siebie gdy robiło się późno wiedziałem że za niedługo wróci Błyskawica z rybami na kolacje a gdzie zapodział się mordka? Pewnie bawi się z innymi smokami znów wróciłem do rysowania bo co mogę robić? Po jakieś godzinie wróciła błyskawica z rybami jak zawsze dostałem dwie które podbiegła mi na plazmie gdy już kończyłem kolacje przyszedł szczerb który zabrał się za jedzenie a że zmęczenie się odezwało poszedłem do błyskawicy która już wygodnie leżała swoim legowisku bez słów zaprosiła mnie i przykryła skrzydłem zasnąłem przytulony do jej ciepłego brzucha. Obudziłem się było rychło a skąd wiem to proste spała jeszcze błyskawica nie chciałem ją budzić więc pomału i bardzo ostrożnie wyczołgałem się pod jej skrzydła podszedłem do niewielkiego zbiorniczka z wodą omyłem twarz. Dzień zapowiadał się chłodny i paskudny smoki nie lubią takiej pogody zupełnie jak ludzie więc będą prawie cały czas spały albo odpoczywały. Dziś muszę zmienić opatrunki nieznajomej może się obudzi bo przydało by się aby coś zjadła i wypiła bo inaczej będzie tragicznie a jeszcze przydało się wiedzieć coś o niej. Siadłem na kamieniu i patrzyłem na smoki które budziły się ze snu były bezpiecznie cieszyłem się z tego faktu lecz przytomniało mi się ile z ich żyje w niewoli i czeka na śmieć. Poczułem ciepły oddech na plecach widziałem do kogo należy obróciłem się do niej. Ja: Witaj matko. Błyskawica: Witaj kiedy stałeś? Ja: Jakieś pół godziny temu. Błyskawica: Aha jakie plany na dziś? Ja: Musze zmienić opatrunki nieznajomej może dziś się obudzi to złap o kilka ryb więcej. Błyskawica: No dobrze złapie kilka ryb więcej jak się nie obudzi możesz zawsze dać szczerbatkowi. Po tych słowach odleciała a ja poszedłem do się przejść po sanktuarium chodziłem tak bez celu aż zderzyłem się z czymś. Tym czymś okazała się wichura i dopiero teraz zauważyłem że jestem pod jej jaskinią. Wichura: Witaj zawsze tak wpadasz komuś do jaskini? Ja: Hej yy nie pierwszy raz mi się to zdarzyło. Wichura: Aha a co chciałeś że przyszedłeś przez całe sanktuarium do mnie? Ja: yy nic łaziłem tak bez celu aż coś lub ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Tak wiem dziwnie wytłumaczenie lecz to była prawda oczach wichury widziałem iskierki rozbawienia no tak tylko ktoś nienormalny chodzi przez całe sanktuarium bez żadnego celu i nie patrzy przed siebie. Wichura: A nad czym tak myślałeś że nie patrzysz gdzie idziesz? Ja: Nad sposobem przekonania ludzi do smoków. Wichura: spokojnie wymyślisz coś tylko potrzebujesz więcej czasu a teraz i tak zbliża się zima to więcej czasu będziesz mieć. A jak tam nieznajoma? Ja: Bez zmian dalej nie przytomna dobra czas na mnie pewnie błyskawica już czeka z śniadaniem na mnie. Wichura: Siadaj podrzucę cię do jaskini. Skorzystałem z okazji nie chciało mi się iść na nogach taki kawał powrotem wystartowaliśmy od razu poczułem różnice miedź wichurą a szczerbem była trochę wolniejsza lecz zyskiwała mocniej na manewrach czy pikowaniu tu była o wiele lepsza od mordki. Gdy byliśmy już nad jaskinią powietrzu z niej zeskoczyłem i wylądowałem przed wejściem do mojej jaskinie podziękowałem jej i wszedłem do środka. Moim oczom ukazał się dziwny widok szczerbatek które kończył śniadanie oraz błyskawica która na mnie patrzała wzrokiem mówiącym gdzieś ty się podziewał. Szczerb: A ty gdzie byłeś z samego rana dziwne że to ja pierwszy dziś skończę jeść. Ja: Kiedyś musi być pierwszy raz a co do pytania to łaziwem po sanktuarium bez celu. Matka upiekła mi dwa halibuty które były moimi ulubionymi rybami zjadłem ze smakiem. Jako Astrid Obudziłam się byłam jakieś jaskini lecz leżałam na łóżku byłam pewna że ktoś mnie znalazł ale kto i jakie będzie miał zamiary do mnie. Poczułam ból na prawym ramieniu gdzie mam ranne lekko obróciłam głowie zobaczyłam opatrunek był już dość stary moim zdaniem nadawał się do zmiany. Przypominało mi się że podeszłam do jakiegoś ogniska po tym upadłam i dalej nie pamiętam to pewnie te ktoś kto tam siedział mi pomógł lecz co z tego jestem jakimś lochu albo coś i co będzie dalej. Usłyszałam kroki ktoś się zbliżał ale kto patrzałam w tamtą stronę gdzie było słychać hałas wtedy go zobaczyłam. Chłopak może moim wieku w jakieś zbroi która przypominała łuski smoka szedł moją stronę niósł bandaże wodę i jeszcze coś gdy zobaczył że jestem przytomna przystanął przyjrzał mi się dokładniej po czymś się odezwał a głoś miał miły i łagodny. Nieznajomy: Obudziłaś się to dobrze przeszedłem zmienić ci opatrunki. Ja: To ty mnie uratowałeś? Nieznajomy tylko kiwnął głową i podszedł bliżej położył rzeczy na łóżku obok mnie i zaczął odwijać opatrunek na ramieniu. Które każdą minutą bolało coraz bardziej jakby zdzierał mnie że skóry lecz musiałam mu zaufać chyba wie co robi. Nieznajomy: Teraz może zaboleć. Poczułam ostry ból mało co bym nie krzyknęła lecz przecież jestem wojowniczką więc trochę bólu mnie nie zabije chciałam zobaczyć ranne lecz uniemożliwił mi chłopak który tylko kiwnął głową na nie. Słyszałam o ludziach którzy jak widzieli swoje ranny dostawali szału lub amoku lecz czy moja jest aż tak zła? Nagle zaczęłam się obawiać że już nigdy w życiu nie będę mogła ruszać prawą ręką to byłby koniec bycia wojowniczką ba nawet kobietą wtedy tylko skoczyć z klifów. Ja: Czy będę mogła ruszać prawą ręką? Chłopak spojrzał na mnie jego oczach było tylko współczucie zaczęłam się bać coraz bardziej nie mogłam wytrzymać jego spojrzenia lecz wtedy przemówił. Nieznajomy: Spokojnie będziesz mieć sprawność nad ręką lecz minie trochę czasu zanim przestanie boleć. Poczułam wielką ulgę będę dalej miała sprawną rękę jak dobrze lecz dalej została kilka spraw do omówienia np. gdzie jestem i jak się on nazywa. Chłopak robił dalej swoje widziałam że posługuje się ziołami widziałam takie same u naszej szamanki więc chyba mogę mu zaufać. Nieznajomy: jak masz na imię? Ja: Astrid a ty? Nieznajomy spojrzał na mnie jakby szukając jakiś słów nagle coś mi się przypomniało opowieści ludzi którzy widzieli smoczego jeźdźca miał nosić zbroje podobną do łusek smoka nie wiele myśląc odezwałam się. Ja: Smoczy jeździec? Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam że zrobiłam wielką kapę może nie lubi tego przezwiska i go tylko obrażę i nakarmi mną swojego smoka. Smoczy jeździec: To jedno z wielu moich imion lecz moje imię to czkawka używaj go na czas twojego popytu. Czyli smoczy jeździec ma na imię czkawka ale dlaczego mi to zdradza? Podobno nikt go nie zna z prawdziwego imienna a mi tak mówi. Wtedy zrozumiałam powiedział mi to nie bez powodu widział że się go boje a teraz wiem jak się nazywa to trochę mniej. Może mówi tak bo wie że nie wrócę do siebie zostanie tu jako jego niewolnica? Ja: Co ze mną będzie? Czkawka: A co ma być zostaniesz tu aż nie wyleczysz się z ran później odstawie cię do twojej wioski. A jeszcze jedno nie bój się mnie ani smoków nic ci nie grozi od naszej strony. Ciekawie mówi że odstawi mnie do mojej wioski nie ufam mu lecz jestem na niego skazania jak na razie ale widziałam że od też nie był całkiem ufny miał sporą rezerwie miedz wypowiedziami i nie walił słów przez namysłu. Skończył opatrywać mnie zabrał stare bandaże i zniknął mi z oczu Niedługo później znów go zobaczyłam przyniósł bukłak chyba z wodą i dwie spore ryby podał mi najpierw wodę jakby czytał w myślach byłam spragniona nie wiem kiedy ostatnio coś piłam. Gdy połowie wypiłam odłożyłam bukłak a on podał mi ryby a następnie poszedł znów zostałam znowu sama. Zjadłam ryby nie były jakąś specjalnie przyprawione lecz smakowały mi, usłyszałam jakiś hałas lądowanie smoka albo startowanie nie wiem i nie chce wiedzieć co to było. Jako Czkawka Rozmowa z nieznajomą dała nie wiele ale chodziarz wiem jak się nazywa astrid gdzieś tę imię słyszałem lecz to musiało być dawno i nic ważnego. Dobrze że się obudziła czyli będzie żyć lecz dalej mam spore obawy do niej może i jest nie szkodliwa jak na razie ale później? Wszystkich informacji o mnie i o smokach nie ukryje a tym może mi zaszkodzić i to dość mocno. Wiem jak trochę wydobrzeje to zacznie szukać jakiś skazówek gdzie jest i drogi powrotnej wiem że wichura będzie ją pilnować lecz to może nie wystarczyć. Lecz teraz mam całkiem inne zmartwienie smoki zauważyły niedaleko wyspy łowców co rodzi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo nie mogą znaleźć wyspy bo inaczej przyprowadzą innych i zaatakują leże. Przygotowałem się do bitwy dolałem śliny koszmara pomocnika do miecza nałożyłem maskę byłem gotów nie planowałem bitwy. Plan był nie potrzebny każdy znał cel siadłem na mordkę i razem z błyskawicą i kilkoma innymi smokami ruszyliśmy miejsce pobytu łowców smoków. Po jakieś niecałej godzinie lotu zauważyłem ich trzy statki więc podzieliliśmy się na trzy ja i szczerb zaatakujemy statek dowodzenia a błyskawica i dwa zębacza statek po lewej a koszmar pomocnik i nocna furia zaatakują statek po prawej. Atak się rozpoczął zeskoczyłem z mordki na statek i ruszyłem na obrońców szczerbatek miał mnie osłaniać bardzo szybko zabiłem dwóch pierwszych wojowników lecz kolejni walczyli uważniej lecz okazałem się lepszy od ich niedługim czasie zabiłem piecu wojowników a reszta załogi została zabita przez mordkę statek zaczął tonąć szybko skoczyłem na mojego przyjaciela który zbił się wyżej. Inne smoki dały sobie rade bez większych problemów mogliśmy wracać do domu odpocząć smoki chodź zmęczone cieszyły się z wygranej bitwy lecz na przyszłość muszę bardziej uważać. Wracaliśmy do leża robiło się już ciemno zaczął padać śnieg wiedziałem że to oznaka zbliżającej się zimy a w tej porze roku miałem najwięcej spokoju i czasu wolnego na morzu panował ciężki klimat i nie było żadnych wypraw ani łowców smoków. Gdy tylko wróciliśmy i wylądowaliśmy od razu przyleciała do nas wichura była ciekawa bitwy muszę ją częściej zabierać na jakieś wyprawy. Poszedłem od razu do dziewczyny u której byłem kilka godzin temu nie powiem lekko o niej zapomniałem lecz na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to że byłem zajęty. Jako Astrid Leże tu już sama nie wiem ile nudzie się a czkawka czy jeździec się więcej nie pokazał co on sobie myśli że uratuje sobie kogoś i zostawi go by zanudził się na śmieć? A może mnie porzucił jakieś jaskini i jest już daleko z stąd i śmieje się że uwierzyłam że mi pomoże. Nie wiem co mam myśleć każdą godzinną czuje większą złość na niego jakbym mogła chodzić i walczyć to bym temu świrowi pokazała. Usłyszałam znów jakieś kroki i ujrzałam go dalej był w tej zbroi lecz tym razem miał jeszcze maskę wyglądał bardzo tajemniczo w tej masce widać było tylko jego zielone oczy dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę na jego oczy które były bardzo ładne. Ja: No nareszcie myślałam że o mnie zapomniałeś albo porzuciłeś! Czkawka się zmieszał i zdjął maskę jakby to miało mnie uspokoić zauważyłam że jest przystojny i ma brązowe włosy lekko się rozmazywałam lecz szybko wróciłam na ziemie przecież go nie znam i nie wiem jakie ma wobec mnie zamiary. Lekko się uśmiechnął co dodało mu uroku lecz jestem wojowniczką na mnie tę gierki nie działają będzie musiał się o wiele bardziej wysilić. Czkawka: Wybacz byłem trochę zajęty lecz jak chcesz mogę potrzymać ci teraz towarzystwa. Co on sobie myśli że chce jego litości?! Lecz niestety co innego myśli a prawda była całkiem inna cieszyłam się jego towarzystwem nie byłam przynajmniej sama. Ja: Jak możesz to nie odmówię. Jako Czkawka Była wojowniczką widać to było po niej oraz słychać jej głosie że nie lubi litości lecz kilka godzin nudy zrobiło swoje. Usiadłem na kamieniu który był niedaleko od łóżka przyjrzałem jej się dopiero zauważyłem że ma ona błękitnie oczy jak ocean ciepły wiosenny dzień. Twarz chodź w po odzierania była bardzo ładna lecz był miedz nami niewidzialny mur którego nie mogłem przekroczyć. Byliśmy z dwóch innych światów mnie wychowały smoki a ona żyła jakimś plemieniu gdzie zabijają smoki. Siedziałem chwile w cichy nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć rozmowę lecz musiałem się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć i może zyskać jej zaufanie albo żebym jej mógł zaufać. Ja: No więc skąd jesteś? Astrid: Wyspy berk. Ja: A co się stało że trafiłaś na smoczą wyspie? Astrid; Płynęliśmy szukać smoczego leża lecz trafiliśmy na sztorm i statek wpadł na skałę pamiętam że wpadłam do wody i mocny ból głowy i na ramieniu. Wyspa Berk ciekawie z tamtą pochodzie lecz nie wiele z tej wyspy pamiętam zawsze byłem ciekaw jej lecz nigdy nie trafiła się okazja na odwiedzenie wioski. A z drugiej strony wszystko mam tu więc po co szukać czegoś co już mam? Ja: A ile zabiłaś smoków? Astrid: Ani jednego nie przeszłam jeszcze smoczego szkolenia a według naszych praw bez tego nie możemy walczyć ze smokami. Jako Astrid Powiedziałam mu to co pewnie się domyślał lecz i tak dowiedział się więcej niż zamierzałam mu powiedzieć dziwnie przyjrzał mi się kiedy powiedziałam że nie zabiłam jeszcze żadnego smoka nie wiem czemu ale poczułam dumę z tego. Ale jak wrócę do wioski będę musiała walczyć i zabijać smoki lecz czy ja tak naprawdę tego chce? Nie nie dam się przekonać do tych demonów jeśli tego chce to się tylko namęczy. Ja: Opowiedz coś o sobie znam tylko twoje imię a plotki mówią różnie. Czkawka: A co o mnie mówią plotki? Ja: Że porywasz młode dziewczyny i robisz z ich niewolnice a gdy są już za słabe na prace to pożera je twój smok. Dopiero teraz pomyślałam że mogę go obrazić takimi zarzutami spojrzał na mnie jakby szukając jakiś odpowiednich słów. Chyba zauważył moje zmieszanie po zadaniu takiego pytania i się tylko uśmiechnął znów widziałam tę piękny uśmiech nie stop astrid nie znasz go a po drugie jesteś wojowniczką i takie gierki nie z tobą. Czkawka: A widzisz tu jakieś dziewczyny ciężko pracujące? A po drugie mój smok zje tylko ryby. Poczułam wielką ulgę że nie pogniewał się przez tę głupie pytanie teraz będę musiała bardziej dobierać słowa do pytań niż wcześniej. Czkawka: jak chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć to proszę zostałem wychowany przez smoki a dokładnie przez nocną furie żyje z nimi już wiele lat umiem się z nimi porozumieć. Byłam zaskoczona że ktoś może porozumieć się że smokami albo został przez najgroźniejszego smoka wychowany jaki żyje na świecie. Zaczęłam się obawiać że jakiś smok tu przyjdzie i mnie zabije lecz przypomniały mi się jego słowa że nic mi nie grozi z jego strony oraz od smoków chyba wiedział co mówił. Czkawka: Musze już iść lecz jeszcze do ciebie zajrzę więc być spokojna. Po tych słowach wyszedł a ja zostałam znów sama nawet i dobrze miała dużo do przemyślenia na jago temat. Opko zawieszone nie mam na czym pisać a poza tym brak czasu. pozdro ''' ''' Kategoria:Zawieszone